Talk:Wintersday 2006
I'm looking forward to this, i missed out last year as i bought the game in December and arrived in a very snowy Ascalon not knowing what was going on. :) Blaaarg 07:54, 17 December 2006 (CST) :Rofl poor Blaaarg. I wanna see how the tournament thingy works. Should be fun. -- (-Da*Man-) 08:34, 17 December 2006 (CST) ::eh? press B for the videos — Skuld 08:36, 17 December 2006 (CST) "A new means of storing it" I feel it's very likely that this "new means of storing it" is a Xunlai storage upgrade for armor. Is it accepted convention to put predictions like this in the notes section of the article? :No. It could be a mini siege turtle with a tiny box for storing a rudolph nose for all we know ^^ — Skuld 11:15, 17 December 2006 (CST) :Gaile said something about it NOT being armor storage. more like a headgear storage, if not even just special event headgear storage... [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 19:25, 17 December 2006 (CST) ::or special event item storage, general to all special event items --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 19:51, 17 December 2006 (CST) :::Bummer. Some sort of armor storage would've been really nice. I am bobo 21:10, 18 December 2006 (CST) ::::Well, I'll keep on dreaming for my Xunlai Hat Rack.... ;) If there's something to help with holding special holiday items, I'll be happy. - Lord Ehzed 21:31, 18 December 2006 (CST) :::::Ha, a Xunlai Hat Rack, funny, but I would really rather have it with me in explorables. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 00:37, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::::::From a chat with Gaile at ID1, Kamadan a little while ago, here's an outline of what the hat storage entails (from my understanding) : There will be a permanent new festival hat npc. You can ask him to keep a copy of any festival hat you have - then delete your hat if you wish. Then, at any time, you can ask him, for 10g, to create you a new copy of the hat with any of your characters. You can't make copies of hats for other players CmdrDats 17:45, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Where did that info come from?— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 17:54, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::Nevermind. I should read more closely.— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 17:55, 20 December 2006 (CST) "It is currently unclear whether any crafters will appear." Well then what would the candy cane shards make? And for that matter, why are they red and not green? D= Curin Derwin 12:05, 19 December 2006 (CST) Dye I remember last year around this time, there would be a not-insignificant increase in the number of red and green dyes that would drop, compared to other varieties of dye. Has anyone noticed this happening? I'm just asking because I've already started seeing an increase in red/green dyes. Secondly, if we do seem to notice this happening, is this something we'd want to make mention of in the article? -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 17:46, 19 December 2006 (CST) I would think that if it can be confirmed successfully, it would be worth mentioning, if not just due to the fact that for a short time, it would possibly influence market prices at the dye trader. Shas'o Kauyon 18:07, 19 December 2006 (CST) :I can't honestly confirm it, but of the four dye drops I've gotten in the last two days, two were green and one was red. I am bobo 18:16, 20 December 2006 (CST) Theory on Shards Well, I have a theory at least, based off of the description given of shards on GW's official site, I believe that they will have something to do with deciding the victorious god (and hence probably acquiring the holiday "unique headgear" by implication) at the close of the festivity due to this quote: "Candy Cane Shards: Collect these colorful fragments by questing and competing. The outcome of Wintersday hangs in the balance, and your contribution of Candy Cane Shards may make all the difference. Besides, you never know what somebody might trade for these once the festivities come to a close. Tip: Hold onto those shards until the Wintersday finale and use them for good (or mischievous) intent!" http://www.guildwars.com/events/ingame/wintersday2k6/default.php It leads me to believe that you give them as tribute to either Dwayna or Grenth to decide the victor at the finale, INSTEAD of stand underneath them to decide as last year. As I said, this is all just conjecture, so don't assume I think I know what I'm talking about, it's an educated guess. I do not think that there will be crafters due to the Wintergreen Weapons, but I could be wrong. I guess we'll know about crafters as of tomorrow, I would just advise holding on to those shards till the finale. Shas'o Kauyon 17:53, 19 December 2006 (CST) Start time? Is there any official source on the start time? Because it said 5 GMT, then was changed to 6 PST. I looked on the official site, and I can't find anything about what time it starts. Imor Metchem 12:16, 20 December 2006 (CST) I'm not certain on time, but I do know it's sometime today, and NOT the 25th, so I'm changing that dargon 12:46, 20 December 2006 (CST) :The Guildwars.com site says dec 20.—'├ Aratak ┤' 12:48, 20 December 2006 (CST) Look at the gw.com timer, and that the article says it will run for 10 days. im guessig when that timmer gets down to 10 days (13 hours from now), is when it starts. Crap, i forgot to log on! <-Detraya Fullvear 12.219.69.217 13:31, 20 December 2006 (CST) :I can't view this from work - can someone else confirm? It's good enough for me if correct. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:36, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::It says 13 days --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 13:40, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::The article actually says it will run for 13 days, and the Finale event begins in 11 days, 13 hours and change. I wouldn't necessarily say that this is proof of start time, because it doesn't state that the event starts a certain amount of time BEFORE the finale. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 13:40, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::From the description, I agree then - not sufficient to specify the start time. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:44, 20 December 2006 (CST) Protect I'd request that an admin please protect this page from unregistered users, this is getting ri-goddamn-diculous. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 13:05, 20 December 2006 (CST) :I realise it's an effort to cleanup undocumented changes, but I would rather not protect the page. If the anon continues, I'll warn and place a short term ban on him. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:08, 20 December 2006 (CST) Agreed, it's quite amusing that I was submitting the same request at the same time you were (both Imbril and Barek), but vanadlism has gone insane, so something must be done. Protecting the page would probably do more harm than good in terms of slowing the flow of LEGITIMATE information as well. Shas'o Kauyon 13:11, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Normally, I would agree, but protecting it from unregistered users, in my opinion, is the right thing to do. All the undocumented changes are from unregistered users, and have been replaced 3 or 4 times BY EACH anon, despite repeated requests to stop making the changes. If that doesn't fit the definition of vandalism, I'm not sure what does. Obviously it's up to the admins, but in this instance, I think a protection from unregistered users is warranted. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 13:14, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::Many anons may not know to view the article history to see the requests for sources made in edit summaries. I'm posting on their talk pages. At that point, they're warned. Further edits by those who have been warned, unless they provide a source, will be viewed as violations of GW:1RV, and result in banning. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:16, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::Just fixed another reversion by the same anon user. The frequency at which this is occurring seems to me like they're playing games with it. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 13:18, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::I had warned that anon already, so he has now been banned for 1 week for violation of GW:1RV. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:19, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::::Anons play games on wiki more than you'd think. Barek is doing such a good job, I think I'll sit back and do some research. ;) — Gares 13:26, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Heh, yes, I'm not suggesting any of you admins aren't doing a good job ;) I'm just bitter about stuff like that. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 13:29, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::::::Yet another anon edit, argh, I'm too slow to fix as fast as Imbril :( Shas'o Kauyon 13:33, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::Vandalism is going insane but I agree, don't protect.-- ~Edo Dodo~ 13:39, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::: Vandals are fun! — Skuld 15:10, 20 December 2006 (CST) THE UPDATE WooO!!!! — Blastedt(Talk) 19:25, 20 December 2006 (CST) :There's a new lightning bolt in the bottom right corner (on my UI anyways) that when you hover over tells your FPS and ping time, as well as the server IP. Very handy for tracking lag issues.--Sykoone 19:28, 20 December 2006 (CST)